


I See You, You See Me

by Asumimore



Series: Poems and Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asumimore/pseuds/Asumimore
Summary: From a short story prompt back in high school.I believe it was where we had to create a futuristic machine and implement it in the story.I kind of feel like this could become an actual story but im still trying to figure out how to actually write stories.(I originally posted this under my old username Uigy on Quotev.com. Want to use AO3 as a base now)





	1. Jihan's Tragedy

     Jihan’s first tragic memory was of when he was of the young age of ten; he was running around in the lush forest full plants of all size shape and color. His hunting companion, Sorf, his pet, and his best friend was running alongside him. He was training Sorf to smell certain animals. When a heart breaking sound reached Jihan’s ears, Sorf had fallen into a pit, a dwelling of a Quifore. The Quifore are a species that look like a giant reptilian bear. They had red scales, and eyes like a moonless night. They lived in the pits that they dig after they are born and kill you if you set foot within them.  The pits were dark damp and not easy to navigate through. So if you fell into one, you were done for.

  
    Jihan tried to call for Sorf to jump back up, but his friend ignored him and was growling towards a dark tunnel. Jihan assumed it was a path for the Quifore’s to reach other areas of their pit dwellings. Jihan yelled for Sorf to jump back up, that he could not fight a Quifore; they were too strong for him. But Sorf lunged into the tunnel. More heart wrenching sounds reached Jihan’s ears. Jihan's eyes now adjusting to the darkness, saw the Quifore fall and then his faithful companion fall as well. Sorf had taken his last breath to safe Jihan. Sorf had killed the Quifore, but died doing it. Jihan knew what he had to do; the Quifore’s body meat would feed his family for days. He pulled the Quifore’s body out of the pit and put Sorf’s body on top.

  
     When he got back to his village underground, his face was covered in dirt and tear tracks. When he reached his family’s hut; his mother, Loria looked at him, then looked to Sorf’s lifeless body atop the quifore's and understood the look on his face. She called for Jihan’s father, Kelin, and his two older brothers, Oden and Soto. They would start to skin and prepare the Quifore meat to be stored.

 

     His father, who was never one for words, put his rough skinned hand, on his shoulder; he looked Jihan in the eyes. His father’s eyes were said by the village to be able to say anything. And in his fathers eyes they contained understanding and sorrow for Jihan.

     The next day they took Sorf’s wrapped body to the graveyard for the hunting companions, there they buried his body and put a wooden marker above the spot where he was laid. Jihan took off his necklace, which he had made from a red shiny stone he found by the river above the village on a leather cord, and put it around the marker and the family, together, left for home.

 

 


	2. Melinda's Tragedy

     Melinda was always a happy child, always running around causing smiles to appear on other people’s faces. She was happy and healthy until the age of eight when her mother Loria Norbury suddenly fell ill. Melinda was confused as to why her Mommy could not get up and play with her, or read her bedtime stories like she used to. Lori’s auburn hair had turned grey and her eyes the ocean blue eyes that used to be so full of love and sparkles of excitement had turned to a murky blue. Lori Norbury died when Melinda was ten.

     After her mother’s death Melinda started to take up the chores that her mother had used to do. She would set the Roger 1000 to do daily things until her younger sister, Alia had tried to ride Roger 1000, and it had broken. From then on she had to do each chore by hand.

     Within a year her father who had been so in love with his wife Lori had found another love. A woman only 6 years older than Melinda, her name Stella. Soon she became his new blushing bride. Another year after, she blessed him with a baby boy, Denis, a year after a second bundle of joy was born. His name was Aden. Melinda and her now seven-year-old sister Alia were soon forgotten and had been set with the chores that her stepmother would have done if she had not had the influence with her father that she had.

     But soon tragedy struck again, Melinda’s stepmother and father on their way home from a formal dinner. Their car rammed into a semi-truck. Her father and stepmother were killed instantly. At the funeral her, Loria's older sister, who Melinda thought was dead, had taken Melinda and her three siblings in.

     Melinda’s Aunt Karla explained that her father never like her mother family and said that he had forbidden his wife and children from seeing Aunt Karla, and while sifting through papers at their fathers house they found letters from her father stating that Melinda’s mother had married Kelin because he threatened her Loria's Mother. He threatened that if Lori did not marry Kelin then he would use his family's influence to kick them from their home and their family’s name would be a disgraced. Her father’s lies and how she had been treated her caused her to make a vow; she would never marry.

     Melinda now is 18 years old, her Aunt Karla had an opportunity through her job to help with the setup of a new Settlement, called Etan, on a planet discovered not even 20 years ago called Thorn. Her Aunt could take all of them, but as Melinda was old enough to choose, she asked Melinda if she would go with her. Melinda jumped at the chance to be able to get away from the looks of pity she got from the people around her. And the looks of lust and the marriage proposals she got from men. She would gladly go and help in any way she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roger 1000 was (from what I remember of the prompt and project) a home assistant robot, who swept and such.


End file.
